


One Last Mistake

by Alice_h



Series: A Place of Our Own [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/F, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_h/pseuds/Alice_h
Summary: A Halloween party at Bright Moon Manor ends with life-changing consequences





	1. Dream Machine

**Author's Note:**

> This part is where things get dramatic! 
> 
> Also yes, She-Ra is a thing in this universe - but presumably they all have different names so no-one has made the connection :D

“So, reckon Glimmer’s Halloween party is ready for this?” Adora stood in the doorway of the living room to show her costume off to her girlfriend, who was sat watching the television, “What do you think?”

Catra looked up, doing a double take when she saw what Adora was wearing, “Holy crap, you are hot. What are you supposed to be?”

“I’m She-Ra,” she gestured to the white and gold outfit, and raised up a foam sword to emphasise her point.

“What? From that old cartoon?”

Adora nodded, “Yeah, I used to watch it when I was little and I loved it. Plus she’s tall and blonde and kicks ass and I couldn’t think of anyone else.”

Catra immediately reeled off a list, “Éowyn from Lord of the Rings, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Captain Marvel, Brienne of Tarth, Starbuck from Battles-“

She stopped when she saw her girlfriend standing wide-eyed in surprise.

“What? I have a type, Adora! Blondes who kick butt are kinda my thing. _Especially _if they have a sword.”

“Wow. Just…_wow. _I will definitely keep that information for future use. Anyway, it sucks you can’t come with us; Glimmer’s parties are always great fun.”

The brunette sighed, “I know, but I’m on an early shift tomorrow so it’s an early night for me. It’s the worst timing. But I’ll come to the next one!”

Adora picked her phone up off the table as it buzzed, “Hey, uh… That was Glimmer saying she’s downstairs. Guess I’d better go.”

“Wait!” Catra bounced to her feet and leapt over to her, putting her arms around the taller girl’s shoulders, “Do I get a kiss before you go?”

Adora smiled sweetly and obliged, the two of them sharing a quick, but tender embrace, “Love you, Catra.”

“I love you too Adora. Have fun! Oh, and try not to make too much noise when you get back. You know I can get a right nark on if I don’t get enough sleep.”

“’_Nark on’? _What? But yeah, you won’t even hear me come home, promise. Byeee!” she left Catra in the living room and exited the apartment. Outside, the day was beginning to fade, but there was easily enough light to see Glimmer – and the vehicle she was stood leaning against.

“Hey Glim! Had enough of driving something modern and, y’know… _good?_”

The girl waved a hand dismissively, “Seriously Adora? This is my dream machine: a 1997 Porsche 993 Turbo. 400 horsepower, 0-60 in 4 seconds. It’s like _the _definitive 90s sports car.”

“Am I supposed to know what any of that means?” Adora looked at her blankly.

“Ugh,” Glimmer sighed, “Yes, it’s old, but it’s really fast.”

“And purple.”

The girl blushed, “Yeah, I had them respray it in my favourite colour. Hop in, I’ll show you what it can do.”

The two girls drove through the city, chatting, until they left the built-up areas behind and were onto the country roads. With a clear path ahead, Glimmer put her foot to the floor. The car shot forward as though it were a rocket, Adora screaming in a mix of surprise and terror, while the driver cackled with laughter.

After another 20 minutes of racing through the countryside, Glimmer slowed and turned into the grounds of Bright Moon. The estate spanned 100 acres of beautiful landscape, with Bright Moon Manor as its centrepiece. The manor was built in the 17th Century at the behest of the Duke of Etheria, who supposedly walked up the hill one evening and was so struck by the beauty of the full moon that he wanted to live there and see it every night. Whether or not that was true has been lost to time, but the name ‘Bright Moon’ stuck around, and the estate passed into the hands of Glimmer’s family in the mid-1800s.

Glimmer parked up outside, greeting a member of staff as she ran up the steps inside, Adora following on behind. The interior of the mansion had been transformed into a spooky Hallowe’en house of horrors, and no expense had been spared. Fake cobwebs and alarmingly realistic models were spread throughout the hallway and the function rooms, with some very artistic carved pumpkins decorating the place.

“Hey! You’re here!” Bow welcomed them in, dressed as a rather formal-looking vampire. He had arrived a couple of hours earlier to help Glimmer set up.

“Yep, your girls have arrived. Plus, I made punch!” Glimmer sauntered over to a table laden with food and drink and ladled out three glasses of an alarmingly orange liquid, distributing one to each of her friends.

“Happy Hallowe’en, Best Friend Squad!” Bow raised his glass in between them, waiting for the girls to toast with him.

“Yeah, I told you we’re not 9 years old, so we aren’t calling ourselves that,” Glimmer scolded as their three glasses met with a clink, and the friends each took a mouthful of punch.

Adora coughed, “Ho… holy shit, Glim, what is in this?”

“Wow, that’s strong,” Bow reiterated, “Blimey!”

“OK, so I may have gone a little overboard with the vodka. But the taste is good, right?”

“S-sure…” the other two said simultaneously, surreptitiously looking around for somewhere they could abandon their drinks.

Whilst Glimmer played host, Adora and Bow explored the rest of the party. There were dozens of guests, many of whom they knew from university, and they spent a lot of time catching up. Glimmer appeared intermittently to hand out more drinks and to encourage them to start dancing, but they were more content with sitting, drinking and chatting. With loud music, free-flowing alcohol and the upbeat mood amongst the guests, it was safe to say that it had gone very successfully.

The party wound down around one o’clock in the morning, most of the guests having departed already, giving their thanks to Glimmer as they left. Once they had gone, the host scouted around to find her friends.

“Come on, I’ll give you both a ride home,” she beckoned them to the front door.

Bow was hesitant, “Are you alright to drive?”

“I’m fine! Been on the lemonades after the first one, anyway,” she pressed a finger to his nose, “So don’t be such a worrier.”

The boy rolled his eyes, “Just thinking about safety!”

“Yeah, thanks, _Mum_. Adora, you’re up front with me; Bow, in the back,” Glimmer ordered as she unlocked the car.

“Why do I have to go in the back?” Bow protested, “There’s barely any room!”

“Because you have shorter legs than Adora.”

He sighed, clambering behind the front seat to get in, “Fine…”

“Everyone ready?” Glimmer gave her friends a moment to get themselves comfortable and strapped in, Bow crammed in the back and Adora in the front passenger seat, then began to carefully navigate down the long driveway. The gates opened automatically for them, and Glimmer stopped momentarily to let a couple of cars pass before she turned onto the road in the opposite direction.

“Hold onto your stomachs!” she giggled to herself, before accelerating hard. All three of them were thrown back in their seats as they could feel the power of the car thrusting them down the near-empty country road.

Bow was not impressed, “Slow down Glimmer! We want to make it home in one piece…”

“It’s fine, I know what I’m doing… and I’m _barely_ over the speed limit.”

“You shouldn’t be over it at all!” the boy scolded, his voice breaking, “Just calm down!”

The pink-haired girl made no response, instead reaching to the radio and turning it up to a deafening volume, and shouting to the girl in the passenger seat, “HEY ADORA, I CAN’T HEAR ANYTHING, CAN YOU?”

“NOPE!” she yelled back, leaning round to grin rebelliously at Bow.

“TURN IT DOWN GLIMMER!” he shouted as loudly as he could, reaching forward to tap her on the shoulder, “IT’S WAY TOO LOUD!”

She tried her best to ignore him and focus her attention on the road ahead.

“GLIMMER!”

The girl groaned in frustration, then relented with a huff and reduced the volume, “Happy?”

“Honestly, Glimmer, you need to grow up. You’re 22 years old for God’s sake…”

She looked back at him, intermittently glancing forward to see where she was going, as the anger rose up inside, “Oh don’t start, Bow. Every time I want to have some fun-“

“Glimmer,” Adora tried interrupting, but to no avail.

“- you’re always there telling me I need to stop, it’s-“

“GLIMMER!” Adora yelled. She turned around to see what the blonde girl was shouting at her for, but as her head moved, a pair of bright white headlights came into her periphery and the sound of a horn blasted through her.

“Shit!” immediately she slammed her foot down on the brake, yanking the steering wheel in the direction away from the oncoming vehicle to try to bring the car back onto the correct side of the road. The tyres squealed as they lost their grip on the road, the momentum throwing all three passengers to the side. A wheel hit the grass verge, shifting the weight of the car, and it began to roll over, the roof crumpling in above their heads as it impacted on the ground at the side of the road. The vehicle rolled over completely a couple of times before it came to a stop on its roof in the middle of a field.

The scene was almost silent, broken only by something from within the car emitting a constant beep. It was this sound that brought Bow back to consciousness. After orienting himself and recalling the last few minutes of his memory, he reached down to his side and unclipped the seatbelt that was pinning him to the seat. He dropped a short way onto his knees and tried to climb towards the front.

“Glimmer?” the girl didn’t respond. He shook her shoulder, the only part of her he could reach through the seat, “Glimmer, wake up.”

The girl groaned, “Ugh…what….?”

“Oh, thank God,” Bow felt relieved, “Are you hurt?”

“My arm…I’m… Oh God…Ow…” she reached around for the door handle, becoming panicked when it wouldn’t move, “I can’t get out, Bow! I can’t get out!”

“You’re going to be OK, Glimmer. We’re going to get out of this, you hear me? I’ll phone for help,” he could hear her getting flustered and wanted to calm her down. Feeling around, Bow located his mobile in his trouser pocket and made the call.

“Um, ambulance, please. Yeah, hi, there’s been a crash, we’re trapped inside a car. We came off the road between Bright Moon Manor and Etheria… no, I can’t smell fuel or smoke… Uh, yeah, my name is Bow…”

He paused to let the operator take down the information and ask him some more questions.

“Th- there’s three of us trapped in the car. I’m okay, a few scratches but nothing bad. My friend has hurt her arm and… Glimmer, can you see Adora?”

The girl tried to twist herself around, wincing in pain, “Just… ow, just about, yeah.”

“Is she breathing?” Bow relayed the question from the other end of the call.

Glimmer fought through the pain to push herself towards Adora, “She… Oh my God, Bow, she’s not breathing. She’s covered in blood! I think… I think she’s dead. Shit…Bow, I killed Adora! Oh my God, I killed her…”

“Glimmer!” Bow shouted as the girl began to hyperventilate, “You haven’t killed her, okay? The ambulance is on its way, it’ll be here any moment, and we’ll all be alright. Just… don’t look at Adora. Try and… try and listen for the sirens, they’ll be here any second.”

“Y-yeah, okay,” she looked in the opposite direction and tried to breathe deeply, “I think… I think I can hear one.”

“See, we’ll be okay,” Bow reassured her, “I can hear them too now. We’re going to be fine. _All of us._”


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra rushes to hospital as Adora's life hangs in the balance, whilst Glimmer gets another shock

_Vrrp vrrp._

_Vrrp vrrp._

_Vrrp vrrp._

The sound of her phone vibrating reluctantly brought Catra back to consciousness. She struggled to open her eyes, but eventually managed to focus enough to see the clock reading 2:33am. Grumbling to herself, she picked up her phone, looking at the caller before she answered. Why on earth would Bow be calling in the middle of the night?

“It’s half two in the goddamn morning, Bow, what the f… wait, wait, slow down. You’re in hospital? What- Adora’s…? Oh shit, oh God. Um, I’ll be right there.”

Catra sprang to her feet, throwing on a pair of leggings and a hoodie that she’d left on the floor. Forty-five minutes after receiving the call, she tore through the doors of the emergency unit, scanning the dozens of people waiting until she saw her friends, running over to them and kneeling on an adjacent seat.

“What happened? Where’s Adora? Is she okay? Have they said anything?” she bombarded Glimmer and Bow with questions as quickly as they raced through her mind.

Bow looked at her solemnly as he explained, “The car came off the road and rolled over. They had to cut us out. Adora got the worst of it and they’ve taken her into surgery. I think they said she had a head injury.”

“Oh God,” Catra stared at him, her expression full of fear, and he placed a supportive hand on her arm. She shook herself and realised they had been hurt too, “I- I’m sorry, how are you two? I should have asked.”

“We’re shaken but mostly unharmed. I escaped with a few scratches. Glimmer has a broken arm, and she’s still in shock. But we’re mostly just worried for Adora.”

Catra looked over at the girl. She had her left arm in a sling and was leant forward staring at the floor. There was dried blood on her face that made her look as though she had been in a fight.

“Glimmer, are you OK?”

She didn’t look up as she spoke, her gazed fixed on the ground in front of her, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Catra comforted, but it made no difference. The three of them sat in silence, all worrying about Adora and scared to voice their fears in case it brought them to reality. Each wished they could say something that would make everything better, but there was nothing that seemed even halfway appropriate.

Several minutes later, a woman’s voice made them jump, “Lady Glimmer of Bright Moon?”

Catra recoiled with fear as she and Bow looked up to see two police officers stood over them. The woman who spoke looked sympathetic, but was stood just in front of a taller, younger male officer whose stare filled both of them with anxiety.

“That’s her,” Bow pointed at his friend, “But… can’t this wait? She’s in shock.”

“I’m afraid not,” said the woman, “My name is PC Evans, this is my colleague, PC Tye. We’d like to ask you some questions. I understand you were the driver, Lady Glimmer?”

The girl nodded, not making a sound.

“Now I have to ask, sweetie, have you had anything to drink this evening, or taken anything you shouldn’t have?”

Glimmer nodded so slightly that the officer couldn’t tell if she was saying yes or just trembling in fear, “You did? Was it drugs? Or have you been drinking?”

“Dr…. drinking…”

She continued, “Okay. You’re doing fine, lovely. We’ve spoken to the driver of the other vehicle involved, and he said your car was on the wrong side of the road. Is that correct?”

“I don’t… I don’t remember. Maybe?” Glimmer’s body began to shake, and she could feel herself beginning to cry as the seriousness of what had happened began to hit her.

The police officer crouched in front of her and spoke softly, “Look, it’s going to be OK, sweetheart. Now I’m sorry, but I’m afraid we have to do this. Lady Glimmer of Bright Moon, you are under arrest on suspicion of causing serious injury by dangerous driving and driving whilst under the influence.”

“What?!” Bow shouted, “You can’t do that! That’s-“

“-You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention, when questioned, something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. The doctor has cleared you to come down to the station with us, but we’re not going to put you in cuffs or anything. I know it’s been a traumatic night, and we’re going to make sure you’re okay, but you’ll need to come with us now.”

Glimmer stood obediently, Bow also rising to try and protest, “You can’t do this! She almost died a couple of hours ago!”

“Sir…” the male officer stepped towards him, and he sat down, realising there was nothing he could do to stop them.

Catra, who had remained silent throughout all of it, looked up at the girl, “Glimmer?”

“I- I’m sorry,” was all she could say, through the tears that were rapidly forming in her eyes.

“What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ADORA?”

The entire room was looking at Catra, but she didn’t care. When she arrived here, she’d been under the impression that there had been a horrible accident – but seeing the police arrest Glimmer made her see red. If anything happened to Adora, it was _her _fault.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Glimmer kept repeating the words over and over as she was led away, unable to look back at her friends.

“Don’t come back!” Catra yelled uncontrollably as Bow held her back, “Stay away from us! Don’t you _ever _go near Adora again!”

The young man brought her into a hug, “Catra, please, it wasn’t her fault. Let’s just calm ourselves down and be strong for Adora, OK?”

“No!” she shouted, “She did this! She hurt Adora and now I want to…”

“Please, Catra, calm down…”

Catra began to speak, gasping as she felt the tears streaming down her face. She wasn’t the sort of person who cried, she was the tough one, and it came as a shock to her that she was sobbing into Bow’s shoulder, “I’m so scared, Bow. What if she…”

He put an arm around her, “She won’t, okay? She’s Adora, she’s a fighter and she loves you more than anything. Adora’s the toughest person I know and she’s going to pull through.”

“I really hope so.”

The night gave way to morning, but time had no meaning to either Bow or Catra sat there in the hospital. There was little for them to do but sit in the waiting room, worrying and looking up every time a door opened in case there was news about Adora. Occasionally they would take it in turns to walk up to a vending machine and get a cup of the most awful coffee either of them had ever tasted, but mostly they sat in silence.

At some point after the sun had risen, a smartly dressed man with dark hair approached the two of them. The lanyard around his neck identified him as Doctor Mark Yates. He introduced himself and led them into a small office nearby.

“Right,” he began, sitting himself behind a desk and gesturing for Bow and Catra to take a seat, “I’ll explain everything that is happening as simply as I can.”

“Is Adora going to be OK?” Catra only wanted an answer to one question.

“I’m afraid we don’t know yet. When she was brought in last night, we assessed her injuries. She had fractured her pelvis and we discovered that she had some head injuries that had caused a bleed on the brain, so we had to rush her into surgery to stop that causing any further damage. Now there were some complications, and it took a little longer than planned, but the operation was successful.”

Catra took a moment to take in the information, “So she’ll be fine, right? She has to be…”

“I can’t imagine how difficult this is for you,” the doctor shot her a supportive smile, “But the fact is we simply don’t know yet. We will try and bring her round later on today, and then we’ll be in a position to know if there has been any damage.”

“Damage?” Bow had an idea of what he meant but wanted to be sure before he started entertaining the thoughts.

“With any head injury, there is always a risk that parts of the brain may be affected. The fact is that Adora has suffered quite a nasty injury, and we simply don’t know how that will affect her at the moment. There’s a strong chance that she will be completely fine once she recovers, but yes, there is a risk that she may have some long-term impairments.”

Catra stared at the floor, “No…”

“I’m sorry, but you should be prepared for the possibility.”

“She can’t…”

“I wish I could give you better news, I’m sorry,” Dr Yates stood up and walked around his desk to kneel next to the girl, “Look, she’s out of surgery now. Would you like to go in and see her?”

Catra nodded, “Please.”


	3. Do You Remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone with Adora, Catra reminisces about the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I had a whole universe and backstory for this series, and we begin to scratch the surface of Catra's past here.

Catra was not sure what to expect to find inside the small room in the intensive care unit. Part of her didn’t want to see Adora – if she didn’t witness it with her own eyes, then maybe there was a small chance that it wasn’t happening. But then again, if Adora… if anything happened, she wouldn’t forgive herself for not seeing her.

“Are you sure, Catra?” Bow caught on to her apprehensiveness and gave her a last opportunity to back out.

She nodded nervously, “I have to…”

Doctor Yates opened the door, and held it for her and Bow to walk in. Catra gasped when she saw her girlfriend. Adora was lying motionless on her back, tubes all around her and a plastic mask over her face that was helping her breathe. There were injuries evident all across her face and around her head, but there was also a peacefulness to the way she slept. Catra almost burst into tears immediately upon seeing her but tried to stay strong for her girlfriend.

“Could I have some time alone with her?” she asked quietly.

“We do have to keep a constant eye on her,” the doctor informed her, “But we can give you five minutes or so?”

Catra nodded, and the two men left her in the room, silent aside from the beeping and whirring of the machines connected to the girl on the bed. She stepped closer towards her, leaning over to look at Adora.

“You’re gonna hate this, Adora,” she forced a small laugh, “You look like a mess. I mean, your face is covered in bruises and your hair… oh boy, I do not want to be there when you catch sight of that in a mirror! You are going to freak out. And that gown you’re wearing is _not _flattering, although if anyone could pull it off, it’d be you.”

Catra sniffled, then shook her head and began to pace around the room.

“I really hope this isn’t it Adora. If you’re going to… _go, _I understand, but… just hear me out before you do, okay? I want to say some things to you, so you’d better be listening. Got it?

“Do you remember when we first met? It was at that crappy little student bar you used to go to. I’d just got a job on the bar there and you came in with Bow and Glimmer for…what was it they called it? Wicked Wednesday, something like that? The one with all the half price shots, anyway. God, you were all absolutely steamed by the end of the night – you kept calling me Capri Sun! But you came back the next night and gave me your number. I was honestly so stunned you had any memory of me, that I didn’t even process what was happening. And then after that, you used to come in just to see me and sit on the bar for hours chatting to me between customers. You were the best part of that job by far.

“And then our first date, do you remember that too? When we _didn’t_ go to the cinema? I still laugh about that now – how we planned to go catch a movie, but when we were stood outside the theatre, we both admitted we didn’t have enough money. You didn’t judge me for it, and I didn’t judge you for it. So, instead, we ended up walking along the riverbank, chatting about anime and sharing a hamburger. I think that was way better than any movie could have ever been. And, you know, I’ve never said this to you, but I think I fell in love with you that night.”

She felt herself beginning to smile for the first time that morning as the feelings she had back then began to resurface. The love, the optimism, the safety - those were welcome now more than ever.

“It was just… You were the first person who ever truly wanted me, Adora. You know how hard my life has been – nobody ever wanted me. My parents certainly didn’t, that’s why they abandoned me and forced me into that damn foster home. And I wasn’t even wanted there. That old witch who ran the place, I… I don’t even remember her first name, we had to call her Mrs Weaver or ‘Ma’am’ to her face. Behind her back, we called her The Shadow, cause the moment you messed up it was like she appeared from the shadows to shout at you or give you a slap. She couldn’t wait to get rid of me. My entire childhood, the one person who was supposed to look after me made me constantly feel like an inconvenience. Like I didn’t belong anywhere.

“She got her wish though. I was out of there the second I turned 18. I thought to myself ‘finally, I can go somewhere I’m appreciated’. But no, I just ended up in that gang, the Horde, running drugs for them. I thought I had it all: A purpose, money, a girlfriend. I even thought I had a future. I should’ve been so lucky. They just wanted me as a scapegoat. Someone to carry the risk for them, someone whose life was so shitty it didn’t matter if they got arrested. That was all I was to them, someone with nothing to lose that they could use, betray and then move on to the next troubled kid.

“And I’ll have to carry my mistakes with me for a long time. No-one wants to employ some kid with no qualifications and a drugs conviction - I had to lie about it to get that job in the bar, and this tech support thing I’m doing now… nobody wants to do it, so they’ll hire just about anyone. They don’t care about me; they just want someone who will turn up whenever they click their fingers. I absolutely hate it there, but I know how proud you are of me for sticking at it. That’s why I go back every day, because I want to make you proud of me.

“But after all those people who didn’t care about me, there was you. _You _cared about me. You saw me – the _real _me – and you still wanted me. You know about all the shit I’ve been through, and you still stick by me. You fight my corner when I can’t. I feel so lucky every time I’m around you – I mean, I’m terrified one day you’ll realise you could do better and leave me, but… When you first told me that you loved me it changed my entire world, Adora. Everyone wrote me off as some broken girl destined for a crappy life, as not worth saving. But you… you made me feel less broken. Being with you made me realise I didn’t have to be that person everyone expected me to be; that I could be someone who people didn’t cross the road to avoid; someone who mattered. You _saved _me, Adora.”

Catra pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down, taking hold of Adora’s hand and leaning forward to rest her head on Adora’s leg.

“So that’s why I…” her voice began to break, “I don’t want to lose you Adora. You’re everything to me. I _need _you; I am nothing without you. So please fight, _please Adora_, for me. Don’t go, don’t leave me. Please.”

The door opened with the doctor and an assistant entering the room, keeping quiet at the emotional scene in front of them. Through the gap in the doorway, Bow could see Catra laying her head on the bed and crying. He slipped into the room and gently pulled her away so that the medical staff could do what they needed to.

“She’s going to be alright,” he whispered, holding her tightly, “I promise.”


	4. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra feels hopeful about Adora, but her friendship with Glimmer reaches its lowest point

The day wore on with medical staff coming and going in and out of Adora’s room. The way they were so upbeat irritated Catra, making small talk and smiling at her as though nothing was wrong. It made her think that they were either oblivious to her pain or just didn’t care. She didn’t leave the bedside, clutching her girlfriend’s hand worried that if she let go, she would lose her. At some point in the afternoon, the consultant had come in to begin the process to wake her up, and it was now a waiting game for the moment when she did.

Bow had been supplying Catra with coffee, the caffeine keeping both of them awake after a long night. Following a coffee run, he re-entered the room and placed a paper cup of the warm liquid on the nightstand next to her.

“She’ll be OK, Catra,” he reassured her, leaning against the pale orange wall opposite the bed, “You know how tough Adora is.”

The girl looked up at him, “I know, I just… I can’t believe it deep down right now. I’m always-“

She stopped suddenly, gasping.

“Catra?”

“She just… I felt her squeeze my hand.”

“Oh my…” Bow set his drink aside and made for the door, “I’ll go get someone!”

Catra nodded excitedly, focusing her attention back on her girlfriend and leaning right over her, “Adora?”

Another squeeze on her hand confirmed that something was happening. A cautious optimism sparked its way through Catra’s body as she squeezed back, eyes fixed on her girlfriend.

“Mhh… Catra?” Adora mumbled, barely audible, as a couple of medical staff ran into the room and began adjusting machines and tending to the girl, checking various parts of her head and body.

Catra began to cry with relief, “Oh, Adora! You’re OK!”

“Where…?”

“You’re in hospital, Adora,” she explained, though she was hesitant to go into detail, “You were in a car crash.”

“Initial signs show she’s responding to light and sound,” the consultant explained to Catra, “So we’re cautiously optimistic. But you should be aware that she is on some very strong pain medication, and might not make much sense sometimes.”

The girl laughed, “So… she’s totally back to normal then?”

“Just go easy with her, she’s been through a lot.”

Catra nodded, the doctor leaving the room to give them a bit of privacy. She smiled nervously at her girlfriend, ecstatic that Adora was awake, but very aware that her condition was still very serious, “How do you feel?”

“I’m fine. You should try this.”

“I should try getting in a car crash?”

Adora stared at her, wide-eyed, “I was in a car crash?”

“I just… I just told you, like a minute ago?” she began to worry a little, hoping this was just an effect of the painkillers and not a sign of more permanent damage.

“Oh, cool,” Adora’s disaffected reply didn’t seem quite adequate for the situation.

“I’m just so glad you’re awake. I thought I’d lost you,” Catra hugged her girlfriend, carefully manoeuvring her arms around the tubes and bandages surrounding her.

As the medical staff rushed in to tend to the newly-conscious Adora, Bow thought it best to retire to the corridor to allow them to do what they needed. There was a small waiting area nearby, somewhere that would be much less frantic than Adora’s room was right now. A little way down towards the seating area, however, a familiar face stood in the centre of the corridor, staring at the ground.

“Glimmer! I’m so glad you’re okay!” Bow ran over and hugged her, careful to avoid her broken arm. He lowered his voice to a whisper, “But it’s really not a good idea for you to be here right now.”

She looked up at him and burst into tears, “Oh Bow… I screwed up so bad. I’ve ruined everything and I don’t know what to do.”

“Come here,” he smiled sympathetically, linking his arm through her good one, “Let’s go to the café, then we’ll sit down with a coffee and you can tell me.”

Glimmer nodded. Bow took off, almost dragging her along behind – he was terrified that if Catra saw the girl, she’d cause another scene and make things even worse. They proceeded quickly away from the Intensive Care unit, and into the main foyer of the hospital, Glimmer sitting down at a table whilst Bow ordered their drinks.

“OK, tell me everything,” he said, placing the two cups in front of them.

Glimmer took a sip, a relieved sigh escaping from her mouth, “They let me out on bail, I… I’m so sorry, Bow.”

“What do you mean?” he put his hand on top of hers, trying to quietly show his support.

“I lied to you. I _was _drinking at the party. A lot.”

Bow covered his mouth with his hand, staring into the middle distance past her, “Oh, Glim.”

“They charged me with drink driving. Which is bad enough, but if Adora doesn’t wake up…” her eyes welled up, “That’s it for me. If my stupidity ends up killing her, then…”

“It won’t, she’s waking up,” Bow spoke firmly, “She _will _be OK.”

“You don’t know that, Bow! What if she doesn’t recover? What if she’s paralysed forever? Oh, shit… I’m going away for a long time,” Glimmer put her head in her hands. It was one stupid mistake which now threatened to destroy her whole life and she had no idea how to deal with it. Neither did Bow. He was used to being the level-headed one who could calm his friends down and help them face their problems, but this was entirely new territory for him.

“Please don’t think like that, Glimmer. Adora’s awake now, and she seemed OK from what little I saw.”

“That still doesn’t change the fact that I almost killed her. And you too.”

Bow looked her in the eyes and sighed, “Why did you do something so stupid, Glimmer?”

“I don’t know,” she broke away, unable to match his eye contact, “I’m sorry.”

“Jesus, Glim. What are we going to do?”

Glimmer shrugged, taking another sip of coffee and letting the silence grow awkward. “Is Catra still angry at me?” she asked quietly.

“I think so, but it’s been a bit awkward to bring up the subject. I think it’s going to take time for her.”

“Adora might not have time, Bow!” some fire returned to her eyes and she became more animated, “She’s my best friend, she needs me there. I need to make things right!”

The boy reached over and brought her hands back down onto the table, “You need to give Catra some space.”

“I don’t care! I’ve known Adora longer and… let’s be honest, Catra’s not exactly a role model. I don’t think we should leave her alone with Adora, she’ll probably try and give her some of her own drugs or something.”

“Come on, that’s not fair,” Bow scolded. He considered launching into a full rant about Catra having changed, but realised that Glimmer’s anger was largely the product of having not slept for 36 hours

The girl scoffed, “Not fair? Is it fair that my best friend is lying in hospital and I can’t go anywhere near her? No!”

“I still think it’s best if you go home. Let them have a bit of time, and I’ll keep you updated.”

Without warning, Glimmer stood up and sprinted away, leaving her half-finished coffee on the table, “No! I need to talk to Adora.”

“Glimmer!” Bow called after her, but she ignored him. He groaned loudly and pushed his chair back to chase after her, “Glimmer!”

The girl ran down the corridor with surprising speed and through the doors to the intensive care unit. She rushed past the nurses’ station, asking where Adora was and pushed through the door, despite the protests about her not being up to visitors.

“Adora!” she beamed, happy that her friend was awake. There was palpable relief in her voice, this being the first time she had seen the girl since the emergency services had cut her out of the wreckage unconscious.

“Hi Glimmer,” the blonde’s voice was weak, but she could still smile back at her.

Catra turned, looking at the pink-haired girl stood at the foot of the bed, “No. No way. Get out.”

“Not until I’ve said what I need to say.”

“I don’t care what you need to say,” the brunette rose to her feet. She stared intently as she stepped closer, Glimmer nervously backing up until she hit the wall with Catra’s face inches from her own.

“I have to talk to Adora. Move,” she said firmly, trying to push the girl to the side.

“I thought I told you never to come near her again,” Catra hissed, “So I will give you one chance to walk out of here with only _one_ broken arm…”

Glimmer rolled her eyes, “Oh, here we go with the threats. Once a criminal, always a criminal…”

“What the hell did you just say?!”

“Face it, Catra - you’re scum, and you’ll always be scum,” Glimmer’s patience had run out, “Why don’t you go back to your junkie friends? Aren’t they more your type? Adora _really _lowered her standards for y-“

The door flew open and Bow’s arm came between the two girls just as Catra had reeled her fist back to punch, “Don’t do this. Glimmer, come on, give them some space.”

“You better listen to him!” Catra yelled as Glimmer was ushered out of the room, “If I_ ever_ see you again, you’ll wish you’d died in that crash!”

“Please stop shouting…” Adora spoke faintly as she began to feel some pain. Catra stayed facing the wall for a few moments, closing her eyes and breathing deeply to calm herself before she returned to her girlfriend.

“Sorry, Adora,” she sat at her side, “But Glimmer almost killed you and I can’t forgive her.”

The blonde squinted up at her, “She wouldn’t do that…”

“I wish that were true,” Catra lifted her girlfriend’s hand and gave it a kiss, “But she was the reason you’re here. She crashed the car because she was driving on the wrong side of the road, and probably drunk, too.”

“Oh. That wasn’t nice. I like Glimmer.”

“Yeah, well…,” the brunette stared out of the window, “She’s not going to be part of our lives anymore.”


	5. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Adora comes home, Catra is ready to look after her - but it's not as easy as she expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been busy with work this week so it's taken a while to get this one up. Next few will be the same, sorry!

The next few weeks saw Adora recovering well, regaining her strength and starting to get some semblance of normality back in her life. When the doctors thought she was ready, they arranged for her to return home, something Adora had been longing for as she had long been bored of being in hospital. There was still a long way for Adora to go – though she didn’t need hospital care, she was still unable to do very much and would need someone looking after her almost constantly.

“I’m kinda looking forward to being Nurse Catra,” she laughed as she and Bow helped Adora through the front door and into the bedroom. She truly meant that – looking after her girlfriend was a chance to show how much she loved her.

“I think your outfit’s still in the closet,” Adora gently nudged her shoulder, “You’re more than welcome to wear that the whole time.”

Bow pulled the duvet back ready for her to lie down, “Not going to ask why you have a nurse’s outfit Catra.”

“Sexy roleplay, obviously,” the brunette stuck her tongue out, “Really gets Adora going, you know. I mean, I put on that outfit – no underwear, of course - and Adora is just like-“

“NOT GOING TO ASK!” he put his fingers in his ears jokingly, laughing along with the two girls.

Adora winced in pain as they carefully lowered her into the bed. She had been sent home with a bag full of high-strength painkillers that would hopefully allow her to rest and recover without being in constant agony. Even with that however, she would still be quite uncomfortable a lot of the time.

“I’m just glad to be home again,” she closed her eyes, taking in the feel of being back in her own bed. The hospital beds had been comfortable, of course, but there was something about the familiarity of her own that made it even more snug and cosy, “This is the best, thank you both.”

Catra was eager to get into her new role caring for Adora, “Are the pillows OK? Do you need anything? I’ll get you some water.”

“Thanks babe,” Adora giggled faintly at the girl’s enthusiasm as she launched herself out of the room.

“Well then,” Bow clapped his hands together, “Looks like you’re all set so I’ll leave you both to it.”

Looking after Adora was not as easy as Catra had imagined. Her girlfriend was able to do very little for herself – even going to the toilet required someone to help her up and hold her as she walked down the hallway – and having to do all the housework alone was starting to pile on top of Catra. Thanks to Adora’s disturbed sleep schedule, she wasn’t getting much either and fatigue was setting in. The initial enthusiasm and confidence Catra had had for being able to care for her girlfriend dissipated over the first week or two, being replaced by a feeling of overwhelmed chaos that verged on resentment a couple of times.

Bow had been a real lifeline for the both of them, coming over to help out with various chores and letting Catra have some time to herself. He tried his best to play peacemaker between her and Glimmer, but without any success – Catra refused to even listen to the idea of letting Glimmer visit, and Glimmer was adamant that she would not apologise for her outburst in the hospital. It made Bow feel extremely worried that the two of them would never make it up, and that he and Adora would end up caught in the middle of their feud – or even worse, have to pick a side.

Catra, conversely, didn’t care if she and Glimmer made up or not. When she thought back to their altercation in the hospital, the anger consumed her. How _dare _Glimmer use her past against her like that? How _dare _Glimmer say that Adora lowered her standards? How _dare _Glimmer hurt Adora like that?

These words were going around her head one afternoon as she unloaded the washing machine. Just this to do, then the ironing, then tidying the living room, then cooking dinner, then cleaning up from dinner – and of course getting Adora anything she needed, making sure she took her tablets at the right time and-

“Aaaggghhh!” she wanted to scream, but didn’t want to worry Adora, so it came out as a whisper. There was so much to do, and she hadn’t even had five minutes to herself all day, so she picked her phone up from the table and dialled the number.

“Bow, can you come over? I _really _need a break…” the stress had almost driven her to tears and calling Bow was the only thing she could think of.

_“Sorry, no can do. Got a massive bunch of uni work to do this week. Sorry.”_

“Fine, guess I’ll just keep going until I snap,” she didn’t mean to try and guilt him, she genuinely feared that it would happen and wanted to say it to someone in the hope that they’d help.

_“You know, you can always ask Glimmer…”_

“Nope. Not happening.”

_“Catra, come on. You can’t ignore her forever, and I know she’s really eager to help out to try and make things right.”_

“I’m not calling her, Bow.”

_“That’s your decision to make. I hope things get better, but I really have to get back to work. Bye, Catra.”_

“Yeah, bye,” she said as she put her phone down. Catra picked up a T-shirt from one of the baskets of dry laundry and began to iron, managing only to do that before Adora called for her. She put the iron down, sighing, and walked into the bedroom.

“Yeah?”

“Sorry to be a bother but I need to pee. Could you?”

Catra nodded and went to help her up, “Sure.”

Getting Adora upright was not the easiest of tasks as the fractured pelvis she had suffered made it painful to twist in certain directions. Between them they had worked out the best method was for Adora to lie face down and be pulled off the side of the bed to put her feet on the floor, and then, with some pain, stand up. Walking was also a difficult thing for Adora during her recovery, and she needed Catra to hold onto her quite tightly, so she didn’t fall or lose her balance.

“Ah crap, that’s my phone,” Catra heard a noise as they got to the bathroom, “Just call me when you’re done.”

“Okay!” Adora smiled.

Catra dashed down the hallway to answer her mobile, getting there just in time to take the call.

“Hello?”

_“Catra? Hi, it’s Liam from work.”_

She rolled her eyes, “What do you want?”

_“Just wanted to let you know you need to be back at work on Thursday. You can’t have any more time off or we’ll have to do an investigation.”_

“Oh fff- You know my girlfriend was almost killed in a car accident, right? I literally just had to walk her to the bathroom because she can’t do it alone. What the hell is she supposed to do if I’m not here?”

_“You’ll have to make other arrangements, I’m afraid.”_

“Catra! I’m done!” Adora’s shouts came from outside the room.

“I have to go,” she ended the call abruptly, before a wave of stress hit her and she momentarily lost control, launching the phone across the room. It hit the wall, landing with a thump on the floor as a tense roar emerged from her mouth.

“You alright, Catra?” called Adora, having heard the commotion.

The brunette put on a fake smile as she entered the bathroom, “Fine. Let’s get you back to bed.”

Returning Adora was just as much of a hassle as getting her up, but they managed it between them. Catra left her drifting off to sleep as she went back into the living room to retrieve her phone. The baskets full of clothes to be ironed almost seemed to be mocking her and she felt her head becoming more and more tense. She had so much to do – the apartment was a mess, she was behind on the laundry, there was no food because she didn’t have time to go shopping and…

“I can’t do this!” she said out loud. The situation was pushing her to breaking point, and that would require drastic action. She picked up her phone, opened the messaging app and, swallowing her pride, Catra tapped out a text:

_Hey Glimmer, it’s Catra. If you want to come over, we could use your help._

The response came almost immediately.

_Sure! I’d love to, I’ll get someone to drive me over. Be w/ you in about 45 mins. G._

Catra was a little nervous about seeing Glimmer again. She knew that she had the upper hand in the conflict – the drink-driving and comments about Catra’s past far outweighed refusing to let her see Adora – but she worried that they would end up arguing again. Still, it was either this or she would completely break down with stress.

The door buzzer sounded almost exactly 45 after she sent the text, and Catra rushed to answer it.

“Yeah?”

_“Hey, it’s, um… it’s Glimmer.”_

Catra didn’t respond, she just pushed the button to unlock the door downstairs and waited by the door to their apartment for the girl to appear. After a couple of minutes, Glimmer rapped on the door and she opened it.

“Hey, Catra,” she looked off to the side, unable to make eye contact with the girl, “How’s Adora?”

“Yeah, fine,” came the mumbled reply.

There was tense silence as Glimmer took off her coat and peered around the bedroom door at a sleeping Adora, a sight which made her smile. She then took a deep breath and went to the living room to join Catra.

“Okay, what can I do?” she said cheerily, willing to do almost any task Catra could throw at her in the hope it may serve as some atonement.

“Sit down,” Catra ordered flatly, “We have to talk first.”


	6. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer talks with Catra - can she be forgiven?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start, there's a quick content warning for vomit (nothing too graphic, but be aware if that's an issue for you).

Anxiety flooded through Glimmer’s body. The last time she and Catra had ‘talked’, they’d got into a horrible row – and this time Catra was on home turf. Had she been lured here under the impression of making amends? Were all the kitchen knives out of reach? Was Catra going to attack her? She couldn’t help but wonder how easy it would be to escape if things turned nasty and was rather thankful to be sitting closest to the door.

“OK, what do you want to talk about?” Glimmer spoke uncertainly, instantly regretting her words the moment they left her mouth, “I’m sorry, that was a stupid thing to say…”

“Bow told me about court,” Catra ignored her rambling, “Though I guess a few hundred isn’t going to hurt your bank balance much what with you being loaded. What’s that, one week’s pocket money?”

“I also got banned from driving for 18 months,” Glimmer shuffled her feet uneasily. Having to use that as a boast was not something she relished.

“You got lucky, that’s what. But here’s the thing: I don’t care about what happened in court. I mean, I can’t really hold a criminal record against you given that I’ve got one myself. Guess it gives us something in common though…”

She laughed nervously, “I guess so.”

“But the fact that you willingly got into a car with my girlfriend when you were drunk and nearly killed her, I hate you for that and I always will,” Catra narrowed her eyes to show how seriously she meant it, “However, I am on the verge of a breakdown right now. I just can’t cope with looking after Adora on my own. So for her sake, I’m willing to put this aside…”

“Yes! I mean, that would be wonderful if you would. I have missed Ado-“

The brunette raised a hand to silence her, “Shut up. You also owe me an apology.”

“I’m sorry for what I did to Adora,” Glimmer didn’t hesitate. Her remorse was genuine, but she badly needed Adora back in her life and if this was what it took, there was no question, “It was the most stupid thing I’ve ever done in my life and I’ll regret it forever.”

Catra raised an eyebrow, “And…”

“And…?” the girl wasn’t sure what else Catra was referring to, but a few moments thought took her back to the altercation in the hospital, “Ohhh, yeah. I’m sorry for what I said to you, it was out of order.”

“Yeah, it was. If you knew the tiniest thing about my life and how hard I have worked to get away from my past, you wouldn’t even have gone there. Still, apology accepted,” she reached her arm out. Glimmer eagerly grabbed her hand and shook it, grateful for the second chance.

“Friends?” Glimmer proffered with a goofy smile.

“Don’t push it. I’m gonna go out for a few hours to clear my head. _Don’t _kill my girlfriend.”

“I won’t!” the pink-haired girl answered far too cheerily, instantly hating herself for her tone. Before she could stutter anything better, the front door had been slammed shut and she was left alone.

“Right,” Glimmer said to herself, looking around at the state of the apartment. There was a lot that needed doing, and she wouldn’t be happy until she had done it all and gone some way to making amends. She set to work immediately, systematically tidying each room in turn, finishing off the ironing that Catra had started and giving the apartment a deep clean to the best of her ability. She may have grown up with a handful of staff who cleaned up after her, but her mother made sure that she learned the skills to do it herself.

After a few hours of non-stop cleaning, she heard Adora call out Catra’s name from the bedroom and pushed the door open with a meek smile.

“She’s gone out, but I’m here,” Glimmer whispered.

Adora’s eyed widened at the sight of the girl stood in the doorway, “Glimmer? You can’t be here, Catra will…”

“Catra invited me here,” Glimmer took a few more paces into the bedroom and perched herself on the end of the bed, “She was finding it hard to do everything on her own.”

“I thought so,” Adora squirmed to try and raise herself into a sitting position. Seeing her struggle, Glimmer helped her a little until she was comfortably sat up against the headboard, “I just wish I could help.”

“It’s not your fault, you were…” she faltered, remembering that the girl’s injuries were caused by her, “I’m so sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologise, Glimmer.”

The pink-haired girl stood up and looked straight at Adora, “No, I do. I did something so incredibly stupid that I almost ended up killing you, and I will forever be grateful that you didn’t. In one night, I almost lost two of my best friends and came pretty close to ruining my own life too. So I know the word seems totally inadequate but I am sorry.”

“I forgive you,” the blonde didn’t hesitate. She’d forgiven Glimmer the moment that she learned what had happened, but this was the first opportunity to say it directly, “You’re my best friend and I love you. We all make mistakes, and what kind of friend would I be if I made that the end of us?”

“A sensible one?” Glimmer gave a breathy chuckle that was more a sigh than a laugh.

“I’m not sensible, you know that!” giggled Adora, “But seriously, our friendship means everything to me. Sometimes friends make mistakes. Sometimes friends fuck up really badly. I’m not forgiving you because I want you to feel better about your mistake, I forgive you because you’re my friend and you make my life better by being in it, so I want you around and I want you to feel comfortable when you are.”

“I don’t deserve you,” she leaned over the bed and carefully hugged the girl, “Thank you.”

“Owww,” Adora strained, making Glimmer immediately let go and jump back, “Time for more painkillers, I think. Kitchen.”

Glimmer shot up to get them. When she returned, they spent more time talking – after all, they’d not had the chance for a few weeks – and it boosted both their moods to have their friend back, just like before. Hours passed, with Glimmer taking on the role of housekeeper and nurse in Catra’s absence. But as night set in, the brunette had still not returned. It worried Glimmer a little, but she -felt it best not to trouble Adora with her fears.

When Adora went back to sleep, Glimmer returned to the living room and quietly watched some late night television, not paying a huge amount of attention to it. Around midnight, a sound in the hallway distracted Glimmer and she rushed down the corridor, “Finally! Where the hell have you been?”

Catra staggered her way towards Glimmer, falling against the wall, “I jusssst… I dunno.”

“You’re drunk. Fucking hell, Catra,” she shook her head, “What the hell were you thinking?”

“At least I’m- I’mmmm not gonna kill anyone,” the brunette kneeled on the floor, swaying slightly, “I might throw up though.”

Glimmer gripped her arm and dragged her into the bathroom, “Not on this carpet you’re not.”

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

“Someone-“ she realised she was almost shouting and didn’t want to wake Adora, “Someone has to. Look at the state of you.”

“Go away, Glimmer. You’re-“ Catra burped loudly, “Oh shit…”

“Wha-” she didn’t need to finish her question as the brunette crawled up to the toilet and vomited violently. Hesitating briefly, Glimmer moved closer and grabbed the girl’s hair from both sides, holding it away as the alcohol purged its way from Catra’s system the hard way. When she felt she was finally finished, Catra collapsed back against the bathtub, the feeling of regret growing inside her. Glimmer disappeared briefly, returning a moment later with a large glass of water.

“Drink this,” she ordered, “It’ll stop you getting dehydrated.”

The brunette grabbed the glass and did as she was told, “Why’re you being nice to me? I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Glimmer sat on the floor next to the girl, “You called me over cause you need me. I reckon something inside you wanted to forgive me.”

Catra cackled loudly, immediately following it up with a pained expression, “Don’t flatter yourself, Sparkles. Bow was busy, that’s all.”

“Uh-huh,” she nudged Catra’s shoulder, “You’re a bad liar.”

“Ugh, fine, whatever,” the brunette put her hand on Glimmer’s knee and looked her in the eyes, “I called you back cause I’m totally in love with you.”

“I…what…uh…”

“Kiss me Glimmer,” she leaned in towards her.

Glimmer’s mind raced. She couldn’t betray Adora like that, no matter how much she wanted to. But on the other hand, Catra probably wouldn’t remember in the morning so Adora wouldn’t find out. Although she herself would know, was she able to live with that? Wouldn’t it ruin the friendship she had just regained? Could she really do this? She felt her body lean forward towards the girl, was this actually happening? Was she going to-

Laughter erupted from the brunette as she jerked her head away, “I’m joking. Fuck, Glimmer, your face.”

“God, Catra. You had me going there. Dickhead.”

There was an awkward silence between them for a couple of minutes, before Catra spoke again, “Fine, I wanted you back in Adora’s life. She missed you.”

Glimmer stared at her, saying nothing.

“Oh, _alright, _jeez. Look, I like you, but I hate you too, and I don’t know how to deal with that.”

“Apparently by drinking yourself into oblivion…”

Catra waved her hand dismissively, “No, that was just trying to… I needed a break from life. It was stupid.”

“Well I guess that makes two of us,” Glimmer put her arm around the girl’s shoulder, “We’re both idiots who want to do right by Adora. You know what she said to me today? She said ‘friends sometimes fuck up really badly, but we forgive them because we want them in our life’. I want you in my life, Catra, and I know you want me in yours. So you think you can forgive me? Can we be friends?”

“You sound like you’re coming on to me,” the brunette chuckled, making Glimmer blush, “But yeah…I guess we can.”

“Awesome. I hope we can get back to normal soon, especially when Adora’s up and about again. I’ll come over every day if you need me to, sound good? Catra?”

There was no response but the sound of snoring, Catra having fallen asleep propped up against the bathtub. Glimmer carefully manoeuvred her into a slightly more comfortable position and left the girl, laying herself down on the sofa to try and get herself some sleep. The relief of being back here with Catra and Adora made her smile. Things could finally return to normal, and that was all she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes this part. Next up, one or two more lighthearted things, including introducing more characters. Hurray!
> 
> But after that, I have some dark stuff... be prepared!


End file.
